SpiderMan: Legacy one
by Infinite Spiderman
Summary: The SpiderMan you all know and love will have to team up with a Infinite SpiderMan if they want to save his world from falling into dark.


**I am new to this writing gig. tell me how I do.**

* * *

**P.O.V ?**

We had to get off the streets right away. The problem is, we have nowhere to go in this part of the city. They were everywhere at this moment, in every little crack New York had to offer. I cant go on for much further. I tell Mary Jane to stop and make left into the ally way. We were moving pretty fast, but not fast enough. At the end of the ally way was a wall. They could corner us in at any moment. This did give me a couple of moments to put on my suit.

"Kevin why are we stopping"? Mary Jane said exhausted.

"I need to change, also we can catch our breath" Kevin answered.

I took off my jeans and shirt. Spandex already on, tucked on Blue boots. Wait I am missing something ? What the fuck?

"Mary do you have my Mask"?

Mary Jane threw me my mask. I slipped it on, It feels very nice.

"KEVIN!" I turned around and saw Mary Jane get sucked in by them. I panicked and jumped at them with a fierce kick. I got one in the face then immediately after I web shot around another putting him in a lock. He broke out of it in little more than a second. One of his buddies got me in the back and i fell to the ground. I then see them surrounding me. I was transported or should I say teleported to a very dark place. It looked like my version of hell.

"KEVIN!" I turn to face Mary Jane. She was about to get eaten by some sort of monster. The monster looked at Mary Jane and then ate here in one gulp. The Monster then stared at me. Without doing anything else it did to me what it did to Mary Jane. It all suddenly went black, moments later I was falling out of the sky like a rocket. I could not stop my fall. Scared to death I just watch as I descend to the ground.

**2 Hours later**

I wake up and see the New York skies lights. Remembering what happened I get up real fast. Mary Jane was nowhere to be seen. I was also in casual clothes. I ran out from the ally way I had been in and noticed that the streets were filled again with life.

"PAPER,PAPER,READ ALL ABOUT IT"! A man from a nearby newspaper stand yelled out.

"Ill take one" I told the man.

On the front page of the paper it showed me, or not me. It showed spiderman but not in Blue like me. No this spiderman was different he wore Red and Blue. But this cant be... Im the only SpiderMan, unless ... FUCK! this isn't my NewYork. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING AGAIN! Last time this happened I ended up helping Noir Spiderman and my family died. I need to find Mary Jane.

* * *

**4 Hours Earlier**

New York city was pretty nice from its regular crime. Kevin was in school running through the hall ways to meet up with mary Jane. Class was not out yet but Kevin wanted to surprise Mary.

_I hope she will like my house. I stayed up all night so I could impress her. I do not want her to think she has a boyfriend who is sloppy._

The bells rang out in the hallway notifying that the students may leave their class. Kevin peered in through the door seconds later students came marching out of class. Mary Jane was the last one out of class.

"Well, well Kevin I take it you are ready"?

"of course " Kevin said in excitement.

"Well lead the way...Spidey!"

"Well let the world know who I am, lets go." Kevin started moving.

All the kids by this time have all cleared out of the hall ways and most likely went home. it wasn't like teens to stay at school after their time to stay has ended. The couple held hands on the way to Kevins house. Out the doors into the courtyard they went. The court yard was a beautiful place to hang out during lunch. but right now it was empty.

"Hey Tiger you mind if we stop at my house real quick?" Mary Jane said.

"Umm sure, lets go" Kevin replied.

The couple walked across the street dodging in and out of traffic. After about missing every cab in New York they finally made it to mary Janes house.

"FUCK! I knew I forgot something in the morning!" Mary cursed aloud.

"What is it babe?" Kevin asked.

"I forgot my Key card"

"M.J you seem to forget that I am the one with super powers I will be back with them".

"Thanks you... Oh and Kevin. I love you". Mary Jane planted a passionate Kiss on his lips " your always there for me" M.J told him.

At Mary Janes apartment you needed a key card to get inside. Since Kevin was SpiderMan he could easily go up to her window and slip in. One hand at a time Kevin was crawling up Mary Janes apartment complex. When Kevin did get to her window he slipped in quietly. But it was not quite enough M.J's Dad came into the room. Kevin was staring at him wondering what to do when suddenly a black symbiote hand pierced right through the chest of Mary Janes Dad. The Symbiote slapped Kevin out the Window which resulted in him falling 10 stories in a pond below.

"Kevin WHAT HAPPENED!" Mary Jane looked worried.

"Just RUN!" Kevin grabbed M.J and Ran as fast as they could to Kevins house. But that was on the other side of the city. On the way Kevin and Mary Jane saw people all over getting taken by the symbiote.

"We wont make it!" Kevin shouted

The symbiotes were not surrounding all around them.

_We need to find somewhere to hide now or it is all over._

"Mary Jane go left into that ally now!" Kevin yelled.

They ran to the end of the Ally and that is when it came. Venom ordered his symbiote troops to go in for the kill. After seeing SpiderMan put up a fight he went in to finish the job. Venom had Mary Jane and SpiderMan in his grasp. When he went in for the killing strike at M.J a Giant flash went off.


End file.
